Sims Next Top Model: Mini Version (cycle 1)
| nextseason = }} The''' first cycle of Sims Next Top Model: Mini Version is set to premiere December, 2014. It will feature a cast of eight new girls and two returning contestants, all fighting for several prizes that will kick their career in the fashion industry off. The judging panel will consist of Tyra Banks, serving as the main judge and host, Laura van Fark and Erin Phoenix, the same set of judges as the last two seasons. The winning model will receive the following prizes: *A cover and spread in Harper's Bazaar China. *An international ad campaign for Max Factor. International destinations * New York City, Episode 1-5 * Caracas, Episode 4 * Dubai, Episode 6-7 Episodes '''Episode 1 *'First call-out:' Ahn Ye-ji *'Bottom three:' JaJa Matt, Kiera Barnes & Uniqua Lao *'Eliminated:' Kiera Barnes & Uniqua Lao 'Episode 2' *'First call-out:' Liz Adam *'Bottom two:' Lovise Helvig-Næss & Ahn Ye-ji *'Eliminated:' Lovise Helvig-Næss 'Episode 3' *'First call-out:' JaJa Matt *'Bottom two:' Bogdana-Ljudmila Cižek & Park Mi-gu *'Eliminated:' Bogdana-Ljudmila Cižek 'Episode 4' *'First call-out:' Ahn Ye-ji *'Bottom two:' Boo Buankrathok & Park Mi-gu *'Eliminated:' No one *'Quit:' Myszka Wojewódka 'Episode 5' *'First call-out:' JaJa Matt *'Bottom two:' Boo Buankrathok & Liz Adam *'Eliminated:' Boo Buankrathok 'Episode 6' *'First call-out:' JaJa Matt *'Bottom three:' Lovise Helvig-Næss, Park Mi-gu & Ahn Ye-ji *'Eliminated:' Park Mi-gu & Ahn Ye-ji 'Episode 7' *'Top three:' JaJa Matt, Liz Adam & Lovise Helvig-Næss *'Winner:' JaJa Matt Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest) 'Performance' Call-out order : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant quit the competition. : The contestant was supposed to be eliminated but was saved. *In episode 1, Lovise and Mi-gu were added as wildcards. *Episodes 1 & 6 featured double eliminations where the bottom three contestants were in danger of elimination. *In episode 4, Boo had the lowest score out of the remaining models, but was saved due to Myszka quitting the competition. Scoring chart : The contestant had the highest score of the week and was awarded with best photo. : The contestant had the lowest score and was eliminated. : The contestant had the lowest score but was saved. : The contestant quit the competition. Photo Shoot Guide *'Episode 1 photo shoot: '''Casual glamour girls *'Episode 2 photo shoot: Full body shots & beauty shots with flowing fabric *'Episode 3 photo shoot: '''Portraying lines from ''FROOT *'Episode 4 photo shoot: '''Posing as tourists in Caracas *'Episode 5 photo shoot: 'Elegant beauty shoot *'Episode 6 photo shoot: 'Jet Set style in Dubai *'Episode 7 photo shoot: Harper's Bazaar China (时尚芭莎) Covers 'Makeover guide' *'Bogdana-Ljudmila:' Cut shoulder length *'Boo:' Dyed chocolate brown *'JaJa:' Dyed darker, made more voluminous *'Kiera:' Dyed darker. tamed, cut shorter *'Liz:' Made more voluminous *'Lovise:' Cut a bit shorter *'Mi-gu:' Dyed dark red, long bob haircut - Changed in episode 4: Dyed a brighter red, shroom cut *'Myszka:' Cut shorter, dyed a lighter shade of brown *'Uniqua:' Made darker, cut shorter *'Ye-ji:' Boyish cut External links